Rachel has two identical basil plants and an aloe plant. She also has two identical white lamps and two identical red lamps she can put each plant under (she can put more than one plant under a lamp, but each plant is under exactly one lamp). How many ways are there for Rachel to put her plants under her lamps?
We can split this up into cases.

First, consider the case when all three plants are under the same color lamp. Either all three plants are under the same lamp, both basil plants are under one lamp and the aloe plant is under the other lamp, or the aloe plant and one basil plant are under one lamp and the other basil plant is under the other lamp. This case gives us three possibilities for each color of lamp, for a total of six possibilities.

Next, consider the case where the aloe plant is under a different color of lamp than the two basil plants. Since the two lamps of the same color the aloe plant can be under are identical, it doesn't matter which one the aloe plant is under. The basil plants can either both be under the same lamp, or each be under a different lamp. This case gives us two possibilities when the aloe is under a white lamp and two possibilities when the aloe is under a red lamp, for a total of four possibilities.

Last, consider the case where the basil plants are each under a different colored lamp. The aloe plant can be under the same white lamp as a basil plant, the same red lamp as a basil plant, a different white lamp from the basil plant, or a different red lamp from the basil plant, for a total of four possibilities.    In all, there are $6+4+4=\boxed{14}$ possibilities.